Swirling Seas of Life
by leggylover03
Summary: A series of fic prompts about your favorite Will Turner
1. Chapter 1

Title: Swirling Seas of Life

Summary: A series of fic prompts about your favorite Will Turner

Disclaimer: I do not own him, for he doesn't like hanging from my ceiling fan

A/N: The majority of these will be AU and not movie-verse.

Chapter 1 (#61 Mother)

A mother, this was something William Turner did not have. He had been in Port Royal for over eight years now, all eight without his parents. His mother had died, sending him away to find his father. His father he did not remember other than the scent of his jacket.

Often Will wished for a mother figure. He had watched the other children in the town with their mothers. Other children had mothers to bake them a pie, or to kiss their tears away, but Will's tears fell on deaf ears.

Sure the blacksmith had taken him in, but the blacksmith was a widow himself, and filled his days and nights drowning his own sorrows in the bottles of gin and rum. Will has learned to comfort himself, pulling his knees up to him, biting his lip to keep the sobs from escaping, but none of it helped the deep yearning inside him for his mother.

His mother had been a fine woman. Her hair had been the color of chestnuts warmed over a fire on Christmas day, her eyes the color of the ocean sparkling in the noonday sun.

Will would often glance at the mothers in town where he worked. He wondered why fate had left him here, alone, with no one to wipe his tears. His worries were futile though for there was work to be done. He would one day marry a fine woman, Miss Swann if his dreams came true, and he would have many children of his own. He would make sure that their mother was there for them.

Tucking the blanket around him the best he could Will closed his eyes and fell into a dream; one where his mother was there, smiling at him with open arms. 


	2. Friend

Title: Swirling Seas of Life

Summary: A series of fic prompts about your favorite Will Turner

Disclaimer: I do not own him, for he doesn't like hanging from my ceiling fan

A/N: The majority of these will be AU and not movie-verse.

Chapter 2 (#63 Friend)

Will had done the unthinkable. He had trusted a pirate, Jack Sparrow no less and now he was on his way to Tortuga. He hadn't thought a plan through, but then again he had no other thought than saving Elizabeth.

Will did not trust Jack, and yet something told him that no harm would come to him as long as Jack was with him. They had been sailing for over two days now, and Tortuga was another three days journey. Will was growing tired, his eyelids getting heavy. He wanted to sleep, as the sway of the ship was lulling him, making the urge to sleep seem almost inviting.

It was not long before even the silly thumping of Jack's boots on the deck could keep his eyes open. Once asleep Will entered the same dream he always dreamed. His mother was dead, him standing at the gravesite, and his father stood off in the distance. In his dreams Will always tried to run to him, always reaching for his father and yet he never could touch him.

As he slept tears rolled from his eyes, tears of a thousand sleepless nights. Will had been alone then, just as he was alone now. No one would comfort him when he woke, no one would offer a subtle few words to make him know that everything would turn out right.

Just as he was waking from his dream he felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he opened his eyes Jack was staring down at him. It was a peculiar look, half sympathetic, half horrified that he had to witness what he had.

"Errr ... all right then young William?" When Will made no comment, Jack tried again. "I am no scholar, didn't savvy school as it were, so I have no long winded words for you. I do however know that it was but a dream, and dreams cannot touch the living."

Will did not know what to say to Jack, so he simply nodded his head, but the tears he had been able to hold back when asleep now slipped from his eyes. He tried to quickly wipe them away, but it was no use, Jack had seen them.

It was nothing but a simple gesture, a cloth to wipe his face, and a hand laid upon his shoulder for only a moment, but it was the gesture of a friend, his first friend. 


	3. Gold

Title: Swirling Seas of Life

Summary: A series of fic prompts about your favorite Will Turner

Disclaimer: I do not own him, for he doesn't like hanging from my ceiling fan

A/N: The majority of these will be AU and not movie-verse.

Chapter 3 (#16 Gold)

Will had gone from Tortuga all the way to where he was currently rowing, some island. He had not trusted Jack at all, knowing in his heart that he was merely a pawn in the bigger scheme of things. That is when he saw it, the gold glittering beneath the surface of the water.

Jack averted his attention. "You love treasure so it seems," he snickered.

"I do not love treasure!" Will rebuked, and yet he stared once more at it. There was a struggle, a long fight, but in the end they were victorious. Will had spoken with Elizabeth, but his shyness had once again caused him to miss the opportunity to tell her how he felt. The love of his life, the only love walked away from him, back towards what was supposed to be her finance.

Jack grabbed up a few treasures and made his way back to the boat, escorted by Norrington, who was by now very upset over the death of his men. Will was given a few minutes to collect his thoughts, but his thoughts lingered on the treasure.

If he had this gold he would no longer be the poor apprentice, taken in by the blacksmith out of pity, no, he would be respected. Gold, the lure of it was so great, and yet Will could not bring himself to take any, though he was surrounded by it. Sighing he walked back towards the boat. He had only one thought, and it kept repeating itself over and over in his mind.

"A whole house of gold would still not get him what he treasured most. Jack had been wrong, for Will only wanted Elizabeth, and no gold would change her heart or sway her loyalty. 


	4. Thirst

Title: Swirling Seas of Life

Summary: A series of fic prompts about your favorite Will Turner & Jack Sparrow

Disclaimer: I do not own them, for they don't like hanging from my ceiling fan

A/N: The majority of these will be AU and not movie-verse.

Chapter 4 (Thirst)

Jack Sparrow sailed over ocean after ocean. His thoughts had never been on anything other than the loot he could procure from others. He wanted to find riches beyond riches to make up for the time when he had nothing. True, not many knew about his childhood and he preferred it that way.

Will, now that was someone though he would never admit he admired. He too had been robbed of his childhood and yet he had not turned to pirating and rum to solve or dissolve his troubles away. Rum, it was what Jack craved more and more.

While he was drinking he could forget about all his troubles, all his misery. To everyone else he seemed as if he had no care in the world, but deep down he craved what he could not have, companionship.

Will could be his friend, but Jack wouldn't let him get close enough. Norrington was too much like those who reminded him of his childhood. Good somewhere deep down, but blinded by his own needs to see the plight of others.

Jack found himself again surrounded by empty bottles of rum, and thoughts coursing through his mind he could not shake. Elizabeth, she was a woman that was after his own heart and yet her heart was forever given to Will, or was it.

Had she not kissed him? Had she not shown a side of her that he did not know existed? Now here he was rowing away from them, rowing away to what he hoped was safety, and yet he held a yearning inside him.

It wasn't a yearning to protect them, no, it was a thirst. One that rum could not quench, one that no means of liquor could take away. His conscience was eating away at him, and Jack Sparrow did the only thing he could, he rowed back towards the now crumbling ship. Death was almost certain, if not a life of hellish servitude with Davey Jones, but his thirst for good would be quenched and it that he would feel whole. 


	5. Wonder

Title: Swirling Seas of Life

Summary: A series of fic prompts about your favorite Will Turner

Disclaimer: I do not own him, for he doesn't like hanging from my ceiling fan

A/N: The majority of these will be AU and not movie-verse.

Chapter 5 (Wonder)

Will sat idly by as Norrington stood outside his balcony. Here was a man who had everything, position, money, and respect. What he also had was a keen eye for Elizabeth as well. It was no matter that Will had saved her, and vice versa, she had given her promise to Norrington. With a sigh Will walked away.

A Year Later ...

Will sat once again pondering fate. Elizabeth had denounced Norrington, professing her love for him instead, and yet he wondered. Did she really love him, or just the idea of adventure? She had kissed Jack, she had helped Norrington, and yet she claimed to love him. Jack no doubt was still alive. The Krakken had taken him yes, but he was Jack Sparrow, and Will had seen him defy death before.

It was only now as Will sat, watching Norrington that his deepest fears surfaced. The man was weeping, not because all he had worked for was lost, but because Elizabeth had yet to see just how much he loved her.

Will wanted to hate Norrington, wanted to turn a blind eye to his grief. This was his competition, his only rival for her love. Elizabeth seemed so fragile at first sight, so prim and proper, but deep down she thirsted for adventure. Could she be happy a blacksmith's wife? Would Norrington be a better choice?

Will shuddered at the very thought, and yet he knew it had merit. Will dared to stare up again at the balcony. Norrington swiped away the tears, and closed his door. Sighing, Will too had let a tear or two fall. Regaining his composure he sought out Norrington. Together they would have a drink, and maybe figure out the inner thoughts of one Elizabeth Swann. 


End file.
